In your shoes
by Lisea18
Summary: When Dobe is Bastard and Bastard is Dobe, chaos is sure to follow. Naru/Sasu.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In your Shoes  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm making no money from writing this.  
Summary: When Dobe is Bastard and Bastard is Dobe, chaos is sure to follow. Naru/Sasu.

A big thanks to my Beta!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**In your Shoes**

Heavy rain poured on the forest, darkening it and making it look like a green sea as a strong wind blew through it, bending the trees. Dark stormy clouds had gathered above what used to be a small clearing but now was a huge one, littered with scattered remains of wood. Some were burnt, other twisted as if a centrifugal force had collided with them.

Sounds of thunder could be heard and lightening tore up the clouds, like scars would a person's skin. Under that angry sky were eight people. Only two were still fighting. The others had retired and were eyeing each other, in case one was ready to fight again or tried to jump between the two fighting men.

It was a key moment; this had to be one of the last attacks, but the blond and the raven were as stubborn as ever. Naruto had finally switched to hermit and Sasuke had covered the sky, their best moves. They didn't talk to each other and hadn't moved for a few minutes. They were sizing each other up.

Finally, Naruto couldn't stand it and dashed on Sasuke, the clones behind him helping him create one big Rasengan in the shape of a shuriken. The raven tilted a delicate eyebrow and waited, ready to free his power. He didn't show surprise as Naruto released his attack, he knew the man had many tricks up his sleeve. Smirking, he let his trump card go.

One dragon of thunder appeared from the earth. It was supposed to take out the Rasengan, but barely managed to lessen it. Naruto grinned broadly, looking cocky and beginning to taunt Sasuke. He chuckled as he escaped another dragon, barely touching him before shooting to the sky with another one. Then he noticed a ball of fire taking out his attack. The blonde swore as he had used all his natural energy for this attack. He was satisfied however as he saw Sasuke's chakra was almost spent too. He began to grin, knowing he had more stamina, but Sasuke simply pointed to the sky and Naruto gave a loud shriek of terror.

He escaped death by a thread. If Sasuke hadn't warned him, he wouldn't have made it. Half burnt but safe because of Kyuubi he glared at his former team mate.

"Sasuke! Don't be so damn stubborn! Come back to Konoha!" he pleaded, breathing heavily.

"Madara is still alive somewhere, I can't let him be!" replied Sasuke, wiping the water trickling down his temple.

"It can wait! We need you! The village needs you! Having the infamous Uchiha Sasuke will prevent other villages from attacking us!"

"Gaara is allied with you, it should be enough. Go back to your precious Konoha instead of wasting time running after me, dobe!"

They both huffed and resumed glaring at each other. Neither moving because they didn't want the other to know how spent they were. In fact both were standing by sheer force of the mind. A simple breeze would have blown them away.

Not far were their teams. Suigetsu had fought against Sai, Karin against Ino, and Juugo against Chouji. Sakura had had to stay behind to heal the people back in Konoha and make sure Tsunade didn't overwork herself. They were all tired beyond belief. Since both teams had had the instruction not to kill the other, they were currently recovering some strength… had been doing that for at least one good hour now, mesmerized as Sasuke and Naruto kept at it the whole time. As finally they had also stopped to try to glare the other down, Ino tugged on Chouji's hem.

"I will try something, take care of my body."

She went through familiar hand seals but got distracted as they underwent an attack. Karin had noticed her making seals and they had act to stop whatever she was planning. Chouji tried to protect her as the incomplete jutsu started to take effect. She had been trying to get into Sasuke's body but as she was thrown on the ground it was Naruto she was looking at.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't have time to register what was happening. The two fighting friends collapsed on the ground. Ino also lost consciousness and Chouji fled with her. There was screaming as the remaining members of the teams tried to take back their fallen comrades.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He had his arms raised above his head and locked to the wall. His body was too tired to keep straight so he was hunched over, pulling on his shoulders, almost dislocating them. And he was cold, which was a very unusual feeling for him… well in fact his body wasn't cold, but he felt cold, as if he was missing something. Maybe it was because he felt the air on his chest… as if he was missing a part of clothing. He wasn't at ease either. And why did they blindfold him? It wasn't like he could use Genjutsu like the Bastard!

As the door opened, Naruto turned his head, feeling something silky caress his forehead, wondering what it was. More importantly, who had entered the room? What did they want from him? He was almost one hundred percent sure it was Sasuke's team that had captured him.

"Where is he? Where did your team take him?" yelled an all too familiar voice, Sakura's.

They had come to save him! He moved forward and winced.

"Where?" asked again a nearly hysteric Sakura.

"Oy oy, Sakura, you're killing my ears here!"

Naruto frowned a little at his voice. How strange, it didn't sound like him, yet he knew that voice very, very well. He couldn't pinpoint what was wrong, but never mind that. Sakura had come to save him, so they had to get out of there fast!

"Sakura-chan?" he called, surprised by the lack of response.

Usually he would have received a tap on his head or something. It was also strange that she wasn't setting him free. What was going on? The silence stretched for a moment longer before he received a huge slap, making his head turn and his cheek sting.

"Hey! What was that for? I didn't deserve the slap, Sakura-chan! You're so mean!" whined Naruto, pouting.

"Sasuke, you asshole! It's not funny!"

Had he not been blindfolded he would have stared at her and blinked owlishly, but since he was he merely gaped.

"Oy that hurts, Sakura. You could at least not mistake my name with the bastard's!"

He received another slap and heard Sakura take a deep breath. He could guess she had tears in her eyes. He knew Sakura loved Sasuke, missed him, and all that stuff. But to mistake him for Sasuke was a new one. It hurt.

"Sakura-chan, don't cry. I will bring him back. I promised, remember? We will bring him back together as you said," he tried, hating how his voice sounded. Had he caught the flu or something?

"Na-naruto?" asked Sakura, visibly shaken.

"Yeah?" he answered, wishing they would set him free already.

"Naruto is that you?" she screamed, sounding awfully shocked.

He didn't have time to react as his arms were pulled out of their bonds. He moved his shoulders, trying to get blood back in them. He stood and was surprised as he seemed… lighter?

"Don't move," requested Sakura, setting his eyes free.

Naruto groaned at the sudden light. Slowly he adjusted to the light and saw his hands. He gasped. When had he lost his tan? And those hands… those hands…

"Sit, Naruto and please look into this," ordered Sakura, sounding and looking far too nice for it to be a good thing.

Naruto didn't argue. Knowing better, he gingerly sat and waited until Sakura placed a little mirror in front of him. He stared. He moved a hand in front of his eyes, closed them, rubbed them and pinched his cheeks. If it was some kind of joke, it wasn't funny. He made strange faces and seeing them reflected on the mirror, he promptly screamed.

The face on the mirror was not his own, but Sasuke's.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You've got to be kidding me!" mumbled a very pissed Uchiha Sasuke, walking in circles in the little room they were staying in.

He gritted his teeth at the sound of his voice. He hated that voice. He hated that body. It had to be a joke, a nightmare. He would wake up soon. He had to. It wasn't possible that this was happening to him. He heard Suigetsu snicker and glared at him, only to have him collapse in a fit of giggles. Juugo was looking at him completely expressionless. Karin was sniffing in a corner of the room, obviously really sad at what was happening… at least someone was sympathising with him, even if it wasn't for the same reasons.

Sasuke stopped in front of a mirror and sighed as he saw angry blue eyes, tinted red and messy blond hair, blinding him as always. The expression on the face was strange, far too serious. For a moment he had the urge to smash the glass into pieces. Instead he resumed pacing.

Seriously, how the hell did he manage to get stuck in somebody else's body… Naruto's body for crying out loud! Worse, it meant that the moron was inside _his_ body with the Sharingan. And he was stuck with a demon. How would he be able to use the chakra? How could he fight with that unfamiliar body? What if Naruto, being the dumbass he was, got his precious body injured?

"We have to go to Konoha at once. I don't want the moron to get my body killed," ordered Sasuke, stomping toward the door.

"You're going looking like that?" asked Suigetsu, fighting off his urge to laugh.

Sasuke, raised an eyebrow, then closed his fists as Suigetsu bit his lips in order to keep himself mostly quiet, save for the snorts and twinkling in his eyes.

"You're wearing orange, Sasuke, _orange_," he pointed out and promptly collapsed in another fit of laughter, rolling on the floor and holding his sides as tears leaked from his eyes.

Feeling murderous, Sasuke decided he quite liked to see Suigetsu cry and begin to panic when he ran out of air. He would enjoy even more seeing him cry in agony and wondered if his other team mate would let him tear the water nin apart slowly.

That is when he saw a bird fly through the window. It was a Konoha bird, he could recognize them anywhere. The little thing dropped a piece of paper on his hand and left. Perplexed, Sasuke opened the paper and read. His eyes widened and he felt blood rushing to his head, as anger overtook him once again.

One minute later the paper was thrown at a snickering Suigetsu and Sasuke slammed the door closed, cursing. Of course, Suigetsu couldn't help it and snatched the paper off the floor. He grinned as Karin and Juugo looked over his shoulder, dead curious. They couldn't help a smile at what was written on it.

"Dear Sasuke,

I have your body.

Drag your /s/o/r/r/y/ a/s/s/ my perfectly toned ass back to Konoha!

- Naruto"

Team Taka nearly died laughing as they read the postscript.

"PS: Or I will molest your body to no end."

-To Be Continued-

I'm sorry I had to do a weird thing with "sorry ass", it was supposed to be crossed out, but you can't with ff... so I put slash between the letters to show it was crossed out.

Please review! I need reviews to keep writing!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In your Shoes  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm making no money from writing this.  
Summary: When Dobe is Bastard and Bastard is Dobe, chaos is sure to follow. Naru/Sasu.

A big thanks to my Beta!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**In ****your Shoes 2**

Tsunade laced her fingers in front of her, brown eyes narrowed in concentration as she stared at the two young men sitting in front of her. It was… troubling, if not downright scary.

Sasuke Uchiha was sprawled on a chair, legs crossed as he made his chair rock, the sound of feet repeatedly hitting the ground getting on her nerves. One of his hands was absentmindedly scratching at his lower regions and a huge grin was splattered on his face. He was so full of himself it hurt, especially since he kept snickering at the man in the other chair.

The latter was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, sitting so straight in his chair that you wondered if he had used too much starch on his black and orange windbreaker. He looked eerily calm and composed even with a deep scowl replacing the usual warmth of his features. His blue eyes had hardened into ice and his lips were thinned by anger. One of his brows was twitching nervously as he obviously concentrated on ignoring the raven next to him… or at least tried to prevent himself from gutting him like a fish.

Deciding it was safer for her mental stability to look elsewhere, Tsunade let her eyes fall behind the two, on Sasuke's team and the blonde girl trying to make herself as small as possible. The red haired girl had shielded her eyes and made a point not to look at Sasuke, the giant was silent, and the water-nin was trying very hard not to laugh. Ino was as red as a tomato, fidgeting and looking at her shoes as if they were the most important things in the world. For a moment the Hokage wondered if she had switched bodies with Hinata, which brought her back to the situation at hand. She cleared her throat.

"So… to sum it up, you were trying to get into Sasuke's body but were attacked and ended up switching them. So now we have Naruto in Sasuke's body and vice versa, and you have not a single idea on how it happened or how to fix it, correct?"

"Yes," she replied in a very small voice.

Sasuke's grin threatened to split his face as a low chuckle, full of mirth, escaped him. Naruto fisted his hands, a dark murderous aura emanating from him. Until that moment, if anyone had told Tsunade Naruto could look this serious and dangerous, she wouldn't have believed it… and if someone had told her Sasuke could be so… so… her lips curved into a smile. This was so much fun!

"Naruto?"

"Yes?" replied Sasuke's body, bouncing on his seat. The chair legs made a long screeching sound of protest and he winced before scratching the back of his head sheepishly, as all eyes glared at him.

"Congratulations on bringing Sasuke back… even if it's in such a… peculiar way-"

"I'm _**not**_ back," snapped Naruto's body, the usually warm cheerful voice one octave lower and dripping anger.

"You have to stay here until we find a way to switch you back. Ino's father should come back soon from his mission. Until then you have to stay in Konoha. It would be a pity if you were killed by the Akatsuki as they want the Kyuubi," she pointed out.

Naruto crossed his arms in front of him and tilted his head to the side, which made him look as if he was sulking and pouting. Tsunade had to fight hard not to giggle. She cleared her throat again.

"Your team is allowed to stay. We need more hands anyway, but of course Anbu will supervise them. You and Naruto will live together, not that you will run away without your body," Tsunade had to stop to stifle a snigger, "but it's safer for both of you if you stay close, in case the jutsu tries to reverse itself or something."

"Ok baa-chan! Can we go now?" whined Sasuke receiving a scathing look from Naruto.

She waved them out, feeling a headache coming. To have Naruto act like Sasuke and vice versa as funny as it was, was also a little bit too strange for her. She was too old.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke was sitting on Naruto's bed, wondering how he was going to survive all this. Not only was he stuck for God knew how long in the loud moron's company, he was also stuck in his goddamn body _and_ in his crappy apartment. To add the cherry to the cake, Sakura and Sai had joined them to discuss what they were going to do.

Team Taka was there too, but they weren't a huge comfort since Suigetsu couldn't look at Sasuke without smiling and just couldn't look at Naruto (in _his_ body) without promptly collapsing in laughter. Karin couldn't stand to see her idol acting like a moron, because even in Sasuke's body, Naruto managed to look like a moron. Sasuke scowled at that, pissed beyond imagination. At least Juugo was his usual self, even if he was a tiny bit amused… Sasuke knew he was also worried, worried that Sasuke wouldn't be able to control him if he went berserk. Truthfully, that bothered him too. He had to get used to fighting in this new body fast, otherwise he could be in danger and he had to convince Naruto to do the same.

"Ok guys, stop brooding like that, especially you Sasuke. I don't want to get wrinkles just because you always look so sour!"

"Tch, and I just hope your stupidity won't rub off on me, dobe." replied Sasuke.

"Teme!"

"Dumb ass."

"Asshole."

"Moron."

"Stop it, guys!" snapped Sakura, hitting Naruto's body on the head before remembering it was Sasuke inside, "I'm sorry, Sasuke it was meant for Naruto, I'm so used to…"

The former raven just glared at her. To try to dispel the awkwardness she turned to Naruto and raised her fist. Naruto braced himself, but a strong tanned hand stopped the blow.

"It's my body you'd be hitting, Sakura. I would be very pissed if you damaged it," he reminded.

"Nice! I have a bodyguard now," chuckled Naruto standing up and stretching before going to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Sasuke, propping his foot on the wall to stop him, one eyebrow raised.

"To the bathroom, teme, you wouldn't want me to pee on you, right?" teased Naruto, hoping to ruffle Sasuke's feathers.

The Uchiha let it pass and lowered his leg. Naruto stepped over it, giving it a playful tug.

"He he I will see how big you are," pushed Naruto, making the girls gasp in indignation and blush as they asked themselves the same question.

Suigetsu choked on his water, coughing between laughter. That's when Sai decided to come out of his corner, from where he had silently been observing everything, trying to understand the functioning of their relationship.

"He will be bigger for sure," he assured.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto mumbled insults about Sai and disappeared into the bathroom. After a moment, the once raven and now blonde, leaned on his knees, smirking devilishly and purred, "I know you're impressed but don't play with it, dobe."

They heard a lot of cussing followed by: "holy shit!... crap! I gave you a hard on, you bastard!"

What Naruto wouldn't tell them was that he had stayed inside so long because as soon as he had laid eyes on Sasuke's body he had gotten hard. He was blushing as he realized just how intimate it was… just how easy it would be to slide a hand in the dark curls and to see that body react to his thoughts almost let him believe it was really Sasuke reacting.

Oblivious to that, Sasuke was savouring his victory, smirking. Until Sai spoke, that is.

"It means Sasuke's body finds Naruto's voice hot."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but remained composed.

"Or Naruto finds my tone arousing, Sai," he shrugged.

He stood up, already feeling more at ease with how more muscular and a tiny bit smaller that new body was. He wondered how Orochimaru managed to get used to switching bodies so quickly. Gracefully he reached for the bathroom door, opening it without warning and leaning on the door frame.

"Hey!" bristled Naruto, who had been tucking himself –or Sasuke– back in.

"It's my body, dobe, there's nothing I haven't already seen, don't get girly."

Sasuke smirked, easily evading the punch aimed at his face but Naruto hadn't been expected being lighter and stumbled forward, falling right in Sasuke's arms. The latter caught and stabilized him instinctively. He blinked. It was strange to see those tanned arms wrapped around him. He looked… almost fragile in his hold. His body was taller but looked slightly more slender, or was it the stunning contrast of tan against porcelain skin? He roughly pushed him away.

"Come train, we both need to learn how to move," he ordered, leaving the bathroom and heading for the door, grabbing the horrid orange jumpsuit on his way.

Neither of them noticed how awkward the situation had just gotten. But all the others in the room did, exchanging glances.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Training had always been a good way of venting emotion, this time was no different. However it felt strange to fight with… well, himself. It was also hard getting used to mixing another's chakra and moving with it.

Naruto blocked a kick and nearly gasped as his body adjusted on its own, starting a series of kicks, his torso twisting just like it needed to. He had heard of flesh memory but had never thought it could be so powerfully instinctive. It was always better to know your moves and jutsu so well you didn't have to think about doing them, but he had never though the body could have a mind of its own!

At first he had been fighting it, too startled by it to do anything else. It disturbed him since he didn't necessarily have to act like Sasuke, yet he was fighting like him. Now, he let Sasuke's body do as it pleased, following its lead and trying to anticipate what it would do next. It made him kind of hot… he had the feeling he was learning even more about Sasuke, getting more intimate with him.

Sasuke seemed to be struggling with the same issues; Naruto's body being slower and less responsive seemed to be messing with his usual timing. However, the little bastard still managed to kick his ass. He couldn't even console himself with the idea that it was really Sasuke's ass being kicked. What unnerved him even more was that he couldn't use the Sharingan, he had been trying since the beginning of the fight, but it still evaded him. On the other hand Sasuke wasn't using Kyuubi's chakra either.

"Concentrate, dobe!" growled Sasuke, punching Naruto.

"Oi! It hurts you bastard!"

He had to warn Sasuke about the Kyuubi, it would be bad if he released him, not that Sasuke would ever be so stupid. Yet he might still need to explain how the Kyuubi and he worked. His stomach encountering with Sasuke's leg knocked the air out of him though and sent him crashing into the trees.

Cursing loudly and nursing his beaten up body, he touched his split lips and frowned. It hadn't healed… oh, right, no Kyuubi. Crap! That hurt like hell! He wasn't used to keeping injuries; it always hurt at first then disappeared. He dodged another attack, grumbling about insistent and insensitive bastards. He winced as he moved, it really hurt!

"Not used to it, huh?" remarked Sasuke, sitting on the ground and patting the place next to him.

Naruto followed his lead. He grinned as Sasuke kept touching the places where he should have wounds. Naruto only now realized just how lucky he was to heal so fast, how big of an advantage it was in a fight. He jumped slightly as Sasuke began to press a cold and humid cloth to his face.

Naruto snorted; maybe being in his body was actually helping the guy be gentle! Or not, since he was the one who had put him in such a state. Then again, it was his fault too for not getting used to this body fast enough and for never learning to be careful. He knew now that he was far too used to healing so easily.

He grinned as Sasuke kept patching him up, but eventually Naruto became serious once again. It was so strange to see his face so serious and concentrated. He wasn't used to it at all… even his own serious face didn't look like that. It seemed Sasuke's personality was at home within him already, funny how being serious could be different from person to person.

"Damn I'm hot," purred Naruto, licking his lips.

Sasuke smacked him on the head but didn't stop taking care of him. He didn't reply either. It seemed Naruto wasn't the only one who was troubled. Was it because he was in Sasuke's body that he kept thinking about it? Or was it because he had a lot to wonder about right now, like why did he find himself hot and very fuckable? Was it because Sasuke was in his body (such a perverted thought in another context)?

It was disturbing to be hot for you own body, but then it was better than concentrating on the fact he had Sasuke's body. A body he had had wet dreams about for years now. He had admitted to himself that he loved Sasuke when Sai started making advances on him and he found himself saying no. He wasn't sure he could be trusted with Sasuke's body, which was why he was sort of relieved to have to share an apartment with the teme. Who knew what he would do if left alone…

"It's impressive how fast your body heals. I never imagined it was like that," murmured Sasuke. Naruto didn't even notice, too busy pondering.

"**That would be my doing, Uchiha.**"

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin, too bad it wasn't enough to send him back to his own skin. Was it… Kyuubi?

"**Who else?**" snickered the fox.

The dark haired man let his eyes cloud slightly as he plunged into his consciousness that was now linked with the demon's.

"_You can read my thoughts?_" he asked, standing in front of the gate.

Kyuubi was looking at him with what seemed like a slight smirk on his foxy face. He was lying on the floor, his tails draped around him.

"**Of course, I could read Naruto's too.**"

That bothered Sasuke more than he would admit, even more as the demon began to laugh as he received the thought. The dark-haired man gritted his mental teeth.

"**What? Afraid I will tell the boy you're hot for him?**" teased the fox.

Sasuke pinched his nose. Crap. Not only was he to undergo seeing his body act like a dumbass while being stuck in the blonde's obnoxious body that he found really attractive, he also had to undergo a damn demon commenting on his thoughts.

"**Or is it the fact that you want him to slam you against the nearest wall or tree, then force himself in your body and thoroughly fuck you until you're screaming?**"

And Kyuubi was also a perverted demon? Wonderful. He didn't care, he had always had very good self control and even if what the fox said was true, he wouldn't act on it, certainly not with Naruto in his body.

"**But not like you want him to be,**" piped in the demon.

Now that Naruto was in his body, it was even easier to forget about it because he intended to keep acting just like his usual self and when he looked at Naruto, it was still Sasuke's body he saw. Even if it hurt to see how the blonde twisted it unconsciously to take his expressions, his habits…

"**But you have Naruto's body, you're not curious about how he feels? You can do anything you want with it, he will never know…**"

Sasuke glared at the fox, pissed. He knew that! Of course he had thought of it. He wasn't going to do it since he wouldn't want Naruto to do that to his body.

"**Liar.**"

"_Will you shut up?_" growled the Uchiha.

"Hey, Sasuke, watcha doing?" asked a not so familiar voice, since it was his voice but he wasn't listening to it from inside.

The dark-haired man turned his head to look at his friend. He had leaned on him, one arm on each side of his body, so close he could feel his breath on his nose. He was getting hot just from that even if the cretin was in his body.

"Thinking, dobe," retorted Sasuke, scowling and averting his eyes.

He crossed his arms over his chest, his body language clearly telling Naruto to piss off, preferably before he did something stupid. Who would have guessed spending time away from the blonde would have actually strengthened his crush? Especially since he had seen how Naruto had grown, in body, mind, and power.

"**Just jump him already.**"

"_It's __**my**__ body!_"

"**And?**"

He was doomed.

- To be continued -

Geez I apologize for the time it took for me to update. Real life is dragging me down and I was totally stuck on this chapter until I decided it wasn't supposed to be funny all the time.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: In your Shoes  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm making no money from writing this.  
Summary: When Dobe is Bastard and Bastard is Dobe, chaos is sure to follow. Naru/Sasu.

A big thanks to my Beta!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Important**: I will use "raven" and "blonde" even if they are switched.

**In ****your Shoes 3**

They were back at Naruto's home. Cramped apartment would better describe it. Unfortunately the Uchiha district had been erased by Pain's attack and so there was nowhere else to go. Sasuke leaned on the windowsill, Konoha was already back on its feet. You could still see traces of the disaster but they were faint, the real telltale was how everything was new.

"It still doesn't feel like the old one… but we're getting close, don't you think?" remarked Naruto from behind him, looking through the bags of food Sakura had brought for them.

She knew Sasuke wasn't going to eat Ramen and, wishing to prevent a fight, had brought things he might like. Both boys wouldn't admit it, but that had been Kakashi's job… that simple action had made their late teacher's absence sting.

"Especially now that we have you back," whispered Naruto huskily right in Sasuke's ear.

The latter slapped the arm worming its way on his shoulder and didn't reply. It was funny, Naruto was in his body, with his chakra, yet he still felt him, felt his presence. One would have thought that he wouldn't, since after all, he sensed other's presence through their chakra signature. It was indeed his own signature he felt, but something else too, it was the way Naruto inhabited his body. It was different, as if two pictures were superposing.

"**You could make it one picture if you forgot it's your body and jumped it.**"

"_Shut up,_" scolded Sasuke, glaring.

He had thought the Kyuubi was done bugging him, but it seemed he wasn't right. He had raised walls around his consciousness but they never lasted long. The demon always found a way to sneak in and pester him. And he wasn't going to ask Naruto for help. No way.

"Hey, hey! Don't glare at me like that, teme. I didn't do anything. You're such a prick!"

Sasuke shrugged and pulled out a chair, taking out some onigiri and tomatoes. He was starving. His stomach gave a loud rumble. The raven glared at it pissed. The Uchihas didn't have rumbling stomachs!

"Ahhh he's quite loud, huh?" mentioned Naruto, speaking of his body, "you must be starving by now. I always eat pretty early ya know. Funny your body just started getting hungry."

"Hn."

Naruto grabbed a cup of Ramen and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. There was no way in hell he was letting Naruto eat that unhealthy food while in his precious body! However, he would make an exception for tonight.

"Enjoy that cup, Naruto. I'm not letting you feed that crap to my body for every meal," warned Sasuke, glaring for good measure.

"Get lost, bastard," grumbled the blonde putting some water to boil.

"Moron."

"Asshole."

"Dead-last."

"Prick."

"**I want to shove it up your ass.**"

"_SHUT UP_" mentally snapped Sasuke at Kyuubi, "idiot," he added for Naruto.

The blonde wasn't listening anymore, his water was ready. Sasuke crunched his eyes closed as his former teammate started drooling above his Ramen cup, bouncing on his chair in expectation. It was disgusting before they had switched bodies but now it was just pure torture. Annoyed he turned to his food, to the red plump tomato waiting to be eaten. It had been a while since he had had one, traveling didn't let them bring much with them. He took it into his hands, enjoying the soft skin, he smelled the delicious aroma and frowned slightly, it seemed it had less perfume than expected, but never mind.

"Itadakimas!" yelled Naruto as he litteraly stuffed his mouth with the noodles.

Sasuke took a good bite of his tomato. Both their eyes widened as they spit their food out, bringing their hands to their mouths as a horrible taste filled them. They both downed some water to try to make it go away; Naruto grimaced the whole time, while Sasuke stayed rather composed. Perplexed, the blonde grabbed his cup, checking the expiration date. In the meantime the raven was looking inside his tomato.

"It's not expired."

"It's not rotten."

Hearing the echo, they looked at each other, finally noticing they had both had the same problem. Sasuke was the first to understand what the problem could be. Hoping against hope he was wrong he held out his tomato to Naruto. The latter caught on, his eyes comically going wide with dread as he pushed his Ramen toward Sasuke. They took a tentative bite of their new food.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" screamed Naruto, snatching his ramen from Sasuke and cradling the cup in his arms.

Sasuke pinched his nose. They should have seen this one coming. Being in each other's bodies… their tastes weren't the same! Naruto hated vegetables. His body wasn't used to them, so even if Sasuke was a vegetable addict, Naruto's taste buds still wouldn't like them. On the other hand, even if the raven wasn't fond of ramen, Naruto was, so the ramen tasted wonderful.

"Stop that," snapped Sasuke as Naruto kept whining about not loving his favorite food anymore.

"But you don't get it! I won't be able to eat Ramen as long as I'm stuck in your body!" shrieked Naruto.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but couldn't help a small smile from gracing his lips, that idiot and his antics. Having succeeded in his mission Naruto stopped, smiling broadly. He liked spending time with Sasuke and playing dumb just to rile him up. Even if his expressions were weird on his face, it was still enjoyable. It gave him the urge to kiss him, which was kind of disturbing since the bastard was in his body.

Shaking those ideas out of his mind, he took the onigiri and the vegetables and ate them. At first he had been rather cautious, but now he was devouring them.

"Fuck, it's good. Never thought this stuff could taste that good."

Sasuke followed his lead, taking the ramen. He understood why Naruto loved it so much now, yet it wasn't healthy. With a tad bit of apprehension, he took some vegetables and forced them down his throat. He had always berated the blonde for not making any kind of effort to eat correctly, but now he seriously understood him. It was awful, he had to fight each spoonful, his body was even gagging, ready to retch.

"Hey it's ok Sasuke, just eat the ramen. I'm used to it you know," assured Naruto wondering if he made the same revolted and strange faces when he ate veggies.

One glare later he shrugged it off. It was Sasuke's business if he wanted to torture himself. Patting his full stomach, he rose and dropped everything in the sink, it would wait for later. He felt like taking a nice shower before bed. He grabbed his clothes, even his nightcap, snickering as he knew it would piss the raven to no end.

Once safely locked in the bathroom Naruto released a breath. It was hard to pretend being his usual self all the time because what kept plaguing his mind was the fact that he was in his precious teammate's body. He was discovering things about the moody teen he would never have known otherwise. The subtlety of his fighting style, his reflexes, what he still had to work on, how the wind felt on him, what scents he smelled easier… what food he liked and why it tasted so good for him. It was sort of intruding in that personal space Sasuke always made sure to guard.

And now… he was in a bathroom with that gorgeous body and he could do whatever he pleased with it since Sasuke would never know about it as long as he didn't leave marks. It wasn't really ethical to think like that. He knew for sure Sasuke would gut him if he ever found out, but Naruto didn't care. It was certainly the only chance he would ever get to discover the raven's body, to enjoy his flesh. Why bother with stupid considerations when he had that nice body handed to him on a silver platter?

He planted himself firmly in front of the mirror and stilled his features, trying to give his best impression of his beloved bastard. After trying different expressions, working on some more than others, he finally decided he had it quite well. Keeping in his role, he began to undress slowly, leisurely, as if stripping. It gave him the feeling that Sasuke was doing it for him, raising his shirt up well defined abs before discarding it, sliding his pants down his hips until they pooled at his feet. Of course he couldn't see everything in the mirror, but it was still very satisfying.

Finally he discarded the last piece of clothing, revealing Sasuke in all his naked glory. He had never had the chance to see Sasuke fully naked once they were grown up. He wasn't disappointed. Shivering under his own gaze he felt himself get hard, getting even harder as it was Sasuke's body getting hard. The mind play was tricky... he wanted to believe it was Sasuke reacting to him like that, even if he knew otherwise. For once, when playing this game alone, he wouldn't close his eyes. Oh no, he would make sure to have them wide open, drinking in the view.

He turned on the water, but didn't step in. He was going to enjoy that and take the shower later to erase any trace of his forfeit. In the meantime, the water would prevent Sasuke from hearing any suspicious noises. Trembling from arousal he took down the mirror, putting it in front of him so he could see himself fully once laid on the floor. He took a spare towel and smoothed it on the floor, so Sasuke's sensible skin wouldn't freeze on the cold tiles.

Spreading his legs he sat against the bathtub, enjoying the shiver that went down his spine at the chill it sent. Then he raised his eyes and caught his breath. Sasuke, naked, his intimacy displayed for him, eyes half lidded and darker from lust. He felt himself smile and berated himself as his fantasy shattered, since Sasuke's expression on the mirror was one he would never ever have. For a moment he considered making a clone to fuck him, as disturbing as it sounded since he saw himself more as a seme, yet this was Sasuke's body and he wanted to top it. He would look at Sasuke being fucked in the mirror… and when dispelling the clone… he would really see his dream come true: himself buried deep inside that tight body, driving the proud man crazy with pleasure, marking him as his. He felt his, well Sasuke's lower regions twitch and moaned with pleasure, enjoying the fantasy.

'_You like that don't you, teme?_' he purred mentally, feeling so happy the voice in his mind voice hadn't changed.

Looking at the mirror he let his hands trail on himself and blinked in surprise. It… it didn't feel good. Frowning, he tried gliding them even lighter. It didn't work. Who would have thought that even between men, the way you touched yourself could change? Finally he found it, pressing his hands, kneading the skin, mapping it not with butterfly touches but with possession.

'_You like it rough Sasuke? Oh yes you do._'

He let his hands reach between his thighs, ignoring the price hidden in dark curls. Tentatively he caressed the skin there, lightly, and felt his legs tremble. His breath became deeper. Alternating between hard strokes and lighter ones, he went back up, learning where to do what. All the while he was watching Sasuke in the mirror.

'_Yes, teme, just like that, softer along your ribs, teme, yeah that's how you like it._'

It felt as if Naruto was teaching Sasuke how to please himself, just that thought aroused him even more. Biting his lips, enjoying the flushed face and scolding features reflected in the mirror, he went back up massaging his chest. Finally he stopped teasing, and rolled a nipple between two fingers, choking on his breath. Then he twisted it, a deep pleasured moan escaping the pale lips.

That nearly sent him over the edge… Sasuke was moaning in a husky voice. How many times had he imagined it? At last he was hearing it.

'_Moan for me, come on, don't restrain it._'

Sasuke gave a shaky huff, refusing to oblige. His dark eyes glaring, refusing to surrender… wanting to be submitted?

'_Fine bastard, I will make you, keep going._'

Still abusing a firm nipple between thumb and finger, the other hand went up, touching the neck, the shoulder, the place where the seal had been. He pinched the skin, a wave of pleasure washing over him, making pants escape traitorous lips, louder.

'_I want to kiss, nibble and suck your neck so much, teme, but I can't… show me more._'

Finally he couldn't wait more. He took two fingers in his mouth, sucking them and making sure they were thoroughly wet. Not losing time he reached down.

'_No, not like that teme, from behind._'

Glaring he complied, arching his back, he let his fingers tease his entrance. His head was tilted, as if looking at Naruto… his position offering a perfect view, hiding nothing. The first finger went in, meeting some resistance but soon being made at home.

'_You don't do this often, do you? Or maybe… you've never done it?_'

Sasuke was moving his hips now, he had bent his legs under him, but kept them spread and was using his free arm as leverage. The single digit was moving in time with his pelvis, the abs rippling. A second finger joined the first one and the rhythm broke, starting to be more frantic.

'_You want me to touch you, don't you?_'

Moans were escaping him as he went deeper, brushing against that delectable bundle of nerves, but it wasn't enough and wouldn't be. He let himself slide on the towel, bending backwards until his shoulder touched the cold tiles, making him stifle a scream of ecstasy, especially as the fingers slid slightly, he had to strain his muscles harder now and it made it that more agonizingly delicious.

More sounds and pants could be heard, bringing him closer and closer. Shaking, he used his free hand to pinch and twist his nipples, his movement totally disorganized now as he wanted release.

'_Call my name, teme_.'

"N-Naruto," he moaned.

He went over the edge, stifling his scream right on time. He fought against his closing eyes, not wanting to miss the blissful face as his orgasm washed over Sasuke. Oh God… he had never come that hard in his life. Finally he collapsed on the floor, peering in the mirror to see that dishevelled and spent expression. He wanted more, so much more…

He came back to himself slowly, letting his usual expression return to Sasuke's face, breaking part of the spell. He had to wash all his mess, fast, and to make sure the smell didn't linger. He knew how sensitive his nose was. He opened the window and rushed into the shower.

He rubbed the soap in his hands and began to wash himself and noticed that he was growing hard again. He hadn't touched Sasuke's crotch and now he wanted to. Rinsing himself he finally took that hard pulsing flesh in his hands. He didn't have much time; he had already been in there much more than necessary. He began to stroke, fast, growling in bliss as he found a good pace. Once again the sound made him react even more, he opened his eyes to see that pale hand moving up and down, brushing the dark wet curls. It was all he needed to come once again, the water washing away his secret deed.

He towelled himself fast, trying not to get hard again. He pulled on his pajamas and sniffed the air cautiously. It seemed ok. He closed the window and nearly jumped out of his skin as loud knocking could be heard.

"What the hell are you doing in there? You better not be doing anything fishy with my body!" warned Sasuke, his voice sounding pissed.

"You wish, Teme!" he replied, slamming the door open.

Sasuke eyed him suspiciously but didn't comment. Instead he entered the bathroom with his things.

"_See? You were wrong, he wasn't taking advantage of my body, you perverted demon,_" mentally grumbled Sasuke.

"**Someone's in denial…**"

"_Shut up._"

Sasuke made a point not to look in the mirror or down as he undressed. Once naked, he entered the tub and let hot water run down his skin. He waited a little, enjoying the feeling. Then he reached for the soap. This was the hard part. He looked at the tanned hands covered in soap. He would play it safe, the upper body first. He made a point not to look, wanting to respect Naruto's body.

"**Like he did…**" commented the Kyuubi before being pointedly blocked.

But not looking wasn't enough. It wasn't his body, the curves were different, the sensation… everything. He opened his eyes as he bent to wash the rest of that body and sucked in a breath. Naruto was a living wet dream, a different kind of wet dream than him… but definitely one. Steeling his mind he reached down to wash his legs and Naruto's slightly less tanned jewels. He felt arousal build and hurried. He wouldn't use this chance.

"**You should.**"

Never. He wasn't that weak. It was not right.

"**Just a little won't hurt.**"

Especially since he wouldn't want that to happen to his body.

"**You're such a bad liar.**"

"_Shut up._"

He suspected he wasn't the only one attracted to Naruto, the latter's sexual innuendos weren't only to piss him off… he was almost sure of that. Yet, he couldn't afford to grow weak now. He had to kill Madara, to finish what he had started. Now wasn't the time to admit to feelings that were better forgotten. He had cut his bond with Konoha, with Naruto. Even if this situation showed him how false that statement was, he was already acting with the blonde as if nothing had ever separated them.

"**You're thinking too much, kid.**"

He couldn't let Naruto hope only to crush it later. He didn't want to go into a relationship that he would have to end to pursue his revenge. He had hurt Naruto enough as it was because the blonde would never understand, never let him go. He didn't feel guilty for that, it was Naruto's choice not to accept it. But he couldn't give him hope and then crush it; this wasn't what he was, how he acted.

That's why he hadn't commented on Naruto staying too long in the bathroom… of course he knew Naruto had done something stupid, but raising the subject would mean treading in dangerous territory. He couldn't do that. One more reason not to jump Naruto, there was no way they could start anything while switched. That was too much of a mind turmoil.

He dried himself and put on his night clothes. He opened the door and nearly snapped the latch in two as he saw Naruto sleeping with that stupid nightcap on. He gritted his teeth and kicked Naruto, hard.

"Oy! Teme!"

Smirking Sasuke tucked himself in his futon. It was fair too easy to go back to old times, it wasn't a good thing… but damn it felt good.

- To be continued -

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: In your Shoes  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm making no money from writing this.  
Summary: When Dobe is Bastard and Bastard is Dobe, chaos is sure to follow. Naru/Sasu.

A big thanks to my Beta!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Important**: I will use "raven" and "blonde" even if they are switched.

**In ****your Shoes 4**

Night had been difficult. Morning was hell.

He had overslept because that crappy body needed more sleep than his own. He had dreaded being nearly asphyxiated by horrible morning breath and sweat because, of course he was used to his own scent and not the moron's. But he was spared. Since he was smelling through Naruto's nose it didn't reek as it was already used to those scents. However, he wasn't saved from another kind of problem. Sasuke carefully lifted the covers and cursed, letting his head drop and pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes. He had a hard on. He had a freaking hard on!

Slowly he opened back his eyes, turning his head to look where the blonde, now raven, shithead, moron, dork was sleeping. He was half expecting to be met with a stupid cheerful grin or with a face looming right over his. However, the only sight that graced him was an empty unmade bed. Where the hell had the dobe gone to? He would worry about that later. First he had a little problem to deal with and the obnoxious blonde not being there was perfect.

Grumbling, he went to the bathroom and undressed, avoiding the mirror and trying to see as little skin as possible. He didn't want the little trouble between his legs to get worse. Yawning and cursing that lazy body for it, he stepped into the tub and let hot water pour on him. That felt wonderful. Now he had to take care of his hard on. He reached for the tap.

"**You take that hot pulsing flesh into your hand and curl your fingers around it then move up and down. He likes it when you tease the slit**," explained a voice he had hoped wouldn't wake up at all.

"_I know how to jerk off_!" hissed Sasuke, his knuckles turning white on the tap.

"**You do? I'm impressed!**"

Sasuke chose to ignore the comment and turned the water to ice cold, wincing as it chilled him to the bone, effectively killing the boner he was sporting. Perfect.

"**Perfect? You've got to be kidding me! How dare you kill it with cold water?**"

The raven didn't reply, simply dried himself and was happy to notice the Kyuubi was sulking in a corner of his mind. He dressed in a loose black T-shirt and some green pants he found in the closet. He made his bed and groaned as he saw Naruto had eaten breakfast but hadn't cleaned anything. He opened the fridge and out of habit pulled out some vegetables and some leftover rice. He nearly choked on his food as his palate disagreed with the taste, making him almost vomit. He would have to try finding a way to eat normally in this body. In the meantime he settled with only rice. He washed his dishes but ignored the blonde's.

"What to do now?" he wondered out loud.

It was surprising not to have Naruto around, especially since he was supposed to be keeping an eye on him... not that Sasuke would leave without his body. In fact he was quite worried about what the blonde could be doing with it right at that moment. In any other circumstances he would have trained, especially since it was necessary to get used to Naruto's body, but as it was, he went to hunt for the blond moron. And not to have hot steamy sex with him in case the fox was wondering!

"**I didn't say anything, you're thinking about that yourself,**" replied the Kyuubi.

Finding the blonde was easy. Too easy. A huge crowd had gathered in the middle of the village, mainly composed of females. That didn't bid well at all. They had to know Naruto was in Sasuke's body, since those kinds of matters never stayed a secret long... when they involved Ino in particular.

A bad feeling was creeping up his spine when he heard the music that barely made it through the squeals and cooing noises.

Sexbomb Sexbomb you're a Sexbomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on.

A cold horrified shiver ran down his spine when he saw one or two girls faint. Then he saw a black shirt fly and the rabid women nearly kill each other to grab it. His eyebrows were twitching dangerously as he had a pretty good idea of what was happening. He hadn't been far from the truth, but he had underestimated the blonde.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Your attention please! This is the gorgeous body of Uchiha Sasuke with the awesome Naruto Uzumaki inside! For ten ryo I will let you … touch it! Yes ladies and gentlemen! What you had always dreamed of but never dared even try is now possible! Come on, don't be shy!"

Someone clearing their throat made Naruto spin around, a huge grin splattered on his face at the possibility of a customer.

"What part do you want to–" he started before freezing as a dark glare burned him in place.

It seemed Sasuke had perfected the Uchiha glare even with blue eyes. Naruto gulped and scratched at the raven's spiky hair, smiling sheepishly as he had been caught with the hand in the cookie jar... at least he hadn't been caught with the hand in Sasuke's pants playing with the goods.

"May I inquire what you are doing to _my_ body?" asked Sasuke, fingers tapping on one tanned arm.

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms too and pouting childishly only pissing Sasuke off even more as it was _his_ body that was pouting!

"I have rent to pay, dude! And you're a freeloader!" accused the former blonde, pointing a finger in the former raven's face, shaking it as if scolding him.

Sasuke grabbed the annoying dork's nape, lowering his face to his and smirked before throwing some money at the moron's face, enjoying the look of shock and then of rumpled dignity.

"You could have asked," pointed out Sasuke pushing Naruto away and dusting his clothes.

"I wanted to be spared of your I'm-better-than-you attitude! Like you'd give me as much as I can make selling this hot ass of yours!" replied Naruto, using the Uchiha clipped tone.

"So you think I'm gorgeous too, dobe?" purred Sasuke, using Naruto's throaty voice to his best advantage.

The blonde grabbed Sasuke's shirt and yanked him, teeth bared in anger. They were a breath apart; eyes in each other's eyes, electricity could almost be seen in the air at the intensity of their interaction.

"If we pay you 10 ryo will you kiss each other?" asked an excited girl, bouncing up and down.

The lustful atmosphere disappeared and both males broke their heated gaze, parting with admittedly some difficulty, to turn to the source of interruption. The latter not aware that had she not spoken they might have done a lot more than kiss.

"**At least me out so I can rip her heart!**" shrieked the Kyuubi in rightful anger and frustration.

"Ten ryo? You could have asked for twenty or more," remarked Sasuke smirking.

"I didn't want to push my luck," replied Naruto, grabbing a spare shirt and putting it on.

The fun was over. He stopped the music and grinned at the disappointed crowd, asking for a tip since they had gotten to see Sasuke's body shirtless. Maybe hoping to see him come back later, many gave him some money before leaving cooing among themselves.

"Hey, how about grabbing some ramen? I'm paying," offered the blonde, chuckling as Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the sight of the money he had collected, clearly conveying that technically it was his since it was his body that had earned it.

Naruto brushed it off with a wave of his hand before strolling to Ichiraku, knowing the raven would follow. He popped a candy in his mouth but soon spit it out. How could Sasuke not love sweets? Grumbling he took a bittersweet one he had bought that morning when he had discovered the bastard's unforgivable tastes.

"Tell me you brushed my teeth this morning," growled Sasuke, snatching the candies out of his friend's hands before he could rot his teeth.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They had trained the whole day before heading back home, exhausted, at least on Naruto's part. Being injured hurt like hell when you didn't heal right away. He had never realized what an advantage that was! He glared at Sasuke who was cooking, trying to find a way to eat veggies without having to force them down his throat.

Naruto grabbed some carrots and began to chew on them, amazed at how easy it was to eat when you liked almost everything. It was always hell for him to find something other than ramen to enjoy as a meal. He would miss that when they went back to normal. He nearly whistled as Sasuke bent down to grab a bottle showing his ass. They realized he had been ogling at his own ass! A nice ass, if he said so himself and with Sasuke making it move...

He licked his lips and thank the Hokage Sasuke's body was far less responsive than his own or he would have had a boner already. Poor, poor body being bridled so much. Fortunately Naruto was going to indulge it a lot. He grinned wickedly, getting hot just thinking about the shower he would take later. Thinking of that he wondered how the stuck up teme was doing with a hormone raging body or maybe he didn't have enough fantasies to make it react At least he was sure he had the morning gift, since there wasn't a day when Naruto didn't when he had been in control.

He grinned as he rested his head on his arms, sniffing his scent even if he had to concentrate to actually smell it... it was Sasuke's scent, it was so pleasant. He seriously enjoyed living with the teme. It only had been two days but it was nice having him home, spending time with him, bantering playfully. And molesting his body, but the later was only possible while they were switched. He seriously hoped they could retrieve their normal state and that the Uchiha would stay. Since his old house had been destroyed and never rebuilt, he could ask Sasuke to stay with him.

After tasting god knew how many different ways of making vegetables, the raven had finally managed to find three that were actually good, five that were passable. With some luck he would discover more later but for the moment he would be satisfied with that.

"Finally I found a way to make you eat vegetables, granted it needs some cooking and sauce, but at least your body doesn't want to throw up," gloated Sasuke turning to Naruto to show him the three dishes he had made.

He tsked as he saw the blonde had fallen asleep, a happy smile on his lips. It was a strange sight to see himself sleeping, especially this relaxed and smiling. That expression wasn't his, but Naruto's. A happy Naruto. But as he reached to caress his cheek he saw the brow furrow, the lips open to let shaken breaths out, and then twist in anguish, sweat was appearing on his skin. What was happening?

"No, no, don't."

A nightmare? Naruto was having a nightmare? He had never seen him have one! Of course he was sure he did just like anybody else but... strangely it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He felt nauseous; his stomach tight with some unknown feeling... was it fear?

"Itachi..." murmured the blonde.

Sasuke's blood ran cold as he suddenly understood why he had been so concerned. Without even realizing it he shook Naruto, yanking him by his shirt and making the chair clatter as he hoisted him up. Black eyes blinked fast to clear sleep from them before settling on him, startled before evading his gaze, hiding tears in them. Sasuke felt his fist collide with Naruto's face before he even realized he had moved.

The blonde gave a startled yelp as he fell on his ass, protecting his face as Sasuke was on him in a second. However, Sasuke didn't hit him again, just grabbed his shoulders and shook him. His eyes were dilated, blue tinted by red, the whiskers darker, a telltale sign that he was pissed. It was the first time Naruto had shown that look on his face, the bared teeth made him look feral. But to tell the truth that wasn't what was stealing his breath away. No, it was how that expression reflected Sasuke's emotions finally letting them show. Had Sasuke been in his own body, only his eyes would have betrayed him.

"What did you see?" snapped Sasuke, his voice a low rumble.

"Nothing," replied the blonde a little too fast.

He blocked the blow, keeping Sasuke's hand in his.

"What did you see?" hissed the raven, blue eyes ice cold but showing a hint of apprehension.

"I saw the murder," confessed Naruto, making sure to keep eye contact.

After receiving an answer Sasuke relaxed, the kyuubi-like features disappearing. He was once again perfectly collected not even his eyes betrayed a thing. Naruto went on without needing to be asked.

"It was strange. I was you but at the same time I wasn't. I could discern what you were feeling but I was looking at everything from a distance. You woke me up when Itachi left while you were crying."

Sasuke sat on the floor, his hand finally letting go of Naruto's shirt. He hadn't thought of it, but memories and the like were also stored in his brain, not only his soul. That meant that they were accessible through dreams. Even if Naruto wouldn't live the nightmare as Sasuke would since their feelings were more than a soul part... even if his body could provide part of them since he remembered the reaction to those memories. He was feeling violated, naked, and exposed. Naruto had seen one of the most important and dark parts of his past. He had seen his old self, his pathetic reaction to what had happened.

"I didn't know you had to kill me to gain the Mangekyou," whispered Naruto fidgeting.

Naruto knew he had had access to something Sasuke would have rather kept from him had he had the choice. He didn't want to delve on it, he only allowed himself to remark that that explained why Sasuke had nearly killed him at the Valley of the End.

"You didn't need to know it," replied the raven coldly.

"Yeah... but it's nice knowing that you had a good reason."

Sasuke glanced at him and sighed. He had wanted to sever their bond at that time and later he hadn't wished for that bond to come back. That's why he had never told him even if obviously the moron didn't give a damn. He glared as he received a playful punch on the shoulder, Naruto grinning broadly at him, making him scowl even if it lacked the dazzling quality of blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I never got the chance to thank you for helping out against the Akatsuki... Tsunade-baachan told me how you fooled them with a fake 8 tails. Not mentioning how helpful it was you unmasked Danzou and fought alongside us to settle all the shit that was happening. Without you Madara might have actually won."

"Shut up, dork. I don't want to hear that."

Naruto rolled his eyes before settling against the window eyeing Sasuke with a leg propped up and one arm resting on it. Naruto had a hard time not lusting after him... after his own body, which was just disturbing. But then it was a spitting image of himself but with a totally different personality, so in a way it wasn't him. He didn't look like himself at all with those stony features. It reminded him of how Itachi and Sasuke looked so alike but were so different. Then that meant he really loved Sasuke, right? Because even with Sasuke out of his body and inside his he still wanted to grab the bastard and fuck him into the nearest surface. Hard. And he could because it was his own body so it wouldn't be as if he was abusing like Shino's body. Good thing they had been switched into each other's bodies because Naruto had no idea how long he would be able to restrain himself before jumping his best friend.

Naruto tilted his head and sighed at the far off expression on his friend's face. He had to be thinking of Madara, the second murderer of his family, the only person left on whom he had to take revenge. The evil man was on the run, surely plotting something, but they would have his head one day. He was an enemy not to be taken lightly. That's why Tsunade had declared Sasuke was on a long mission, not a missing nin. She had forgiven him for running away from the village because he had been really helpful in settling matters... and surely also because she knew what he meant to Naruto. Well, that was the official version, because unofficially Naruto was still trying to drag that stubborn ass back to Konoha.

People had accepted him rather easily, knowing what he had gone through and maybe also feeling guilty for what had happened to his clan. Even if they hadn't known the depth of it, they had taken part in it. What Itachi had had to do was unspeakable. To think he had killed his whole clan for peace and for Sasuke. Naruto was ashamed to have told him he was a better brother than he would ever be. It wasn't true. He loved Sasuke more than a brother or friend, but he doubted he could sacrifice all the people he loved for Sasuke.

"I'm sorry for what Konoha did to your clan. When I'm Hokage I will never let tragedies like yours or the Hyuuga's happen again," assured Naruto, nodding to himself.

"I know."

Naruto's head snapped back at Sasuke, eyes wide. Those two words were so full of heart warming meaning. They told of the raven's trust in Naruto, in his capacity to make peace possible, in his strength to become Hokage... in his ability to guide their village to a period of light.

A knock on the door made them both stand. Sasuke went back to his experimentation on food while Naruto opened the door. Sakura was on the doorway. She sighed as she noticed the purple bruise on Naruto's chin. Muttering, but otherwise not commenting on it, she healed him, taking the time to check his vitals and cure the results of training.

"Where is my team?" asked Sasuke letting the pink-haired girl check him too. They could never be too careful; they didn't know what switching could do.

"Working for Konoha. Tsunade put each of them in an anbu team," explained Sakura.

Sasuke nodded. They were being watched and tested... a way to see were their loyalties lied and to see their strength. He knew the reason he had to stay close to Naruto wasn't only to make sure they didn't have trouble if the jutsu suddenly went off on its own, he was under watch too. It was perfectly understandable.

Sakura wanted to stay and chat a bit, but she felt out of place. Obviously she had interrupted something. Those two had many things to deal with and unfortunately she wasn't part of it for the moment. After staying a bit listening to Naruto complain about Sasuke, she finally left hoping that a forced period of cohabitation would make Sasuke stay. She was tired of all the running after him...

Sasuke looked at her leave and nearly wished she had stayed. He didn't want to be left alone with Naruto, not after what had just happened.

"**Scared he will make the first move?**" piped in Kyuubi, laughing darkly.

Sasuke ignored the pest in his mind and grabbed his things to go take a shower. That would prevent any kind of talk with Naruto because he just knew Kyuubi was going to be an ass.

"**I wouldn't if you just let it go and played with the goods.**"

Sasuke snorted and undressed. Steadily he looked at himself in the mirror, at that tanned skin and all the muscles that laced it. Gorgeous. His eyebrow twitched as he saw the moron's body react immediately, growing hard. Seriously, that damn body needed some restrain. He was getting tired of having erections every time he was thinking of the blonde, which happened a lot.

"**Jump him or molest that body at least.**"

"_No. I can't do that to him._"

"**What stops you from staying? They would let you go after that Madara all you want. Naruto could even help you... I would help you. I have a score to settle with that man too.**"

"_It is my business I don't want anyone else involved,_" he didn't add "or killed," but Kyuubi guessed it on his own, "_and if I die I don't want him to be left broken because I would have let him glimpse what he can never have._"

"**He would regret not having you back for the rest of his life,**" remarked Kyuubi.

Sasuke didn't comment because he knew he was right. But maybe the real reason was that he was scared of losing a precious person again, so he just didn't want Naruto to get too close. Or maybe he was scared it would lessen his hatred and that he would end up leaving Madara alone. He only knew hatred as strength and Naruto was warming him a little too much.

- To be continued -

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: In your Shoes  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm making no money from writing this.  
Summary: When Dobe is Bastard and Bastard is Dobe, chaos is sure to follow. Naru/Sasu.

A big thanks to my Beta!!!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**I do not follow the latest chapters of the manga, but I use some parts of it.**

**In ****your Shoes 5**

Two weeks had passed by since the body switch. They were still stuck in the same predicament but they were getting used to it and living together. A nice routine had settled in. Naruto would wake up first and go play under the shower, enjoying washing that gorgeous body, trailing his fingers in his hair and pleasuring it. Moments later Sasuke would bang on the door and Naruto would grumble and get out, letting the raven rush inside and slam the door on his face. Then he would hear hissing. He knew Sasuke was using ice cold water to kill down Naruto's usual morning erections. Too bad.

Sasuke would fix them both breakfast and Naruto would wash the dishes. It worked well, because Naruto couldn't cook to save his life and Sasuke hated doing the cleaning. They would train until exhaustion and go see Sakura to get checked and patched up afterwards.

They still had no news of Ino's father, who was still gone on his mission. Sasuke's team on the other hand came by to see them regularly, Suigetsu still laughing madly at his leader's expense.

"So he had Ramen cravings? Seriously?" snickered Suigetsu, teeth poking out as he choked on his glass of water.

"Yeah, I woke up at like one in the morning, you know he's a light sleeper. I can't believe how good his hearing is! Scary. And so I was like 'what's that noise?' It was him, in the kitchen fixing himself some ramen!"

Suigetsu collapsed in full bloom laughter once again, even if it was the seventh time he heard the story. Karin couldn't hide a smile. Juugo on the other hand wasn't really listening, his eyes kept darting from Naruto to Sasuke, now knowing who he was supposed to rely on... since Naruto had the Sharingan, but didn't know how to use it and Sasuke didn't have it anymore...

"Shut up, moron. It's your body that has those weird habits, mine doesn't get tomato cravings," snapped Sasuke, smacking the blonde on the head.

"Maybe but yours is so restrained it hurts! Good thing I'm teaching it how to enjoy life!" replied the blonde, sticking out his tongue.

Sasuke's blonde eyebrow began to twitch, amazing Naruto how those habits still showed even in his body.

"And may I ask how you do that?" hissed the former raven, leaning towards his friend.

Oops! Sasuke was monitoring almost everything he ate so he couldn't use that as an excuse and he wasn't going to admit to the prissy Uchiha that he was molesting his body every time he got the chance.

"I let it relax!" _by fucking it senseless _"not stoning its features all the time," _especially not when I can see your pleasured face in the mirror_ "and being laidback," replied Naruto, huge grin firmly in place.

"**Which can be translated into: I'm fucking you,**" piped in Kyuubi.

"_Silence._"

"**Just saying. You know I'm right.**"

"You shouldn't relax too much, dobe. After all it's just a question of time before they send murderers," growled Sasuke, sharpening his equipment.

The sound of the stone against the metal was suddenly deafening as everyone in the room held their breath. Team Hawk knew what that was all about. They also knew Naruto had no idea what was going on. They had been on their way to Konoha when they found out it had been destroyed. Naruto had saved the day and Sakura had managed to save the Hokage, even if Tsunade was forbidden from using her jutsus for a good while.

They had lost Kakashi and Shizune as well as at least 10 others, but Pein had revived everyone who hadn't died completely. Killerbee had made an appearance at the Kage's reunion, revealing that Sasuke had let him go on purpose... and so Sasuke hadn't been able to avenge his brother by taking the council's head. Instead he had gone after Madara, but the man was stronger than him. Hence his decision to remain a nuke-nin and train until he could get rid of Madara. Tsunade had protected him, because he was acting for Konoha as well as for himself. The Kage had wanted his head, not convinced that he had let Killerbee go.

"Danzo?" asked Naruto, his features turned to stone, looking almost like the real Sasuke as he was so serious.

The Uchiha packed his things, his motions slow and controlled. Then he looked at his long time friend, rival, the hokage knew what since their relationship was so fucking complicated. So Naruto knew Danzo was after him, but he couldn't know the whole story.

"Leave."

Suigetsu didn't even find the courage to tease Sasuke, such a sensible subject was too great a risk. He glanced at Juugo and they left. After all they had a mission too. Tsunade was using them as much as she could, always leaving an Anbu with them, just in case. They were faithful only to Sasuke, not everyone else.

The door clicked shut and Sasuke met dark fathomless eyes with his blue ones.

"So?" asked Naruto, never one to be very patient.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in exasperation. Not too long ago he would have riled him up, showing him how he didn't understand him at all but he didn't feel like it. Naruto was one of the few who could really understand Konoha wasn't the perfect village since they had rejected him because of Kyuubi.

"Don't interrupt me. If you do I will kill you," he warned.

Before the moron could retort he started counting the tale of the downfall of the Uchihas. It was still so vivid for him he couldn't help a tear to escape him, but blamed it all on Naruto's far too emotional body. Once finished, he let his eyes seek Naruto's. He didn't expect him to understand, nor too comprehend what his objectives were. He would know Danzo was dead meat, but Sasuke already knew Naruto would be against his revenge.

Naruto had crossed his hands like Sasuke always did, the knuckles had turned white. He was obliviously trying not to fidget, trying to prove to his friend he was serious, focused. That brought a smirk to the raven's lips. He had changed.

"That bastard," murmured Naruto, "you know, I lost Jiraya and that's when I began to get what you meant about losing loved ones, what revenge was... why it pissed you off when I told you I understood," admitted the blonde, not daring to face his friend.

"But you still do it. You have that hero complex stuck for life," sighed Sasuke, feeling the tension being released. He hadn't even noticed how on edge he had been.

"And you the avenger asshole one," shot back Naruto.

Sasuke had feared Naruto's reaction, dreaded getting into a fight that would have left him feeling bitter since it wouldn't have changed anything. He was glad Naruto had grown up, however, he had to admit seeing the lively blonde so distressed wasn't a pleasing sight.

"I will change things when I'm Hokage! Believe it!"

Naruto's head snapped up as he heard his own voice uttering the words he thought but wouldn't say. He blinked owlishly when he saw Sasuke's stance. The bastard was mimicking him! And doing a great job at it. Two could play the same game! He linked his fingers in front of him, letting his chin rest on them, brooding face in place and snorted.

Sasuke mentally smirked, so that was how he looked like doing that? No wonder the girls were at his feet. He laughed pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

"Teme!"

"Dobe," replied Naruto, lifting a delicate eyebrow.

"I'm gonna beat some sense into you, believe it!" shrieked Sasuke, pouncing on Naruto, catching him by surprise and making them fall in a tangle of limbs.

"Hey, that's out of character!" complained the former blonde, pouting.

"You as me not evading me? Of course," chuckled Sasuke, before slipping back into his role, "come back home, teme," he ordered, his voice full of conviction.

"Make me," replied Naruto, tilting his head, glaring, his voice defiant.

"I will drag you home if I have to, even if it means breaking you into pieces," growled Sasuke, feral, trapping the pale body beneath him with his legs and trying to grab the wrists but not quite managing to.

"Konoha isn't my home," snapped Naruto, easily evading Sasuke's attempt to submit him.

Blue eyes narrowed and Naruto's scars got deeper, his teeth growing into fangs. Sasuke's body shivered at the sight, but not from fear. Then, the unexpected happened:

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"You have no convincing argument to make me go back."

The blonde's lips touched the raven's. That snapped Sasuke out of his role as if he had gotten a bucket of water dumped on his head. He jerked away, astonished by what he had just done. No, by what Naruto's body had just done.

"**Denial.**"

"_It was you?_" hissed Sasuke.

He didn't have enough time to get an answer before his own hands grabbed him and he found himself under his body, looking at his face with Naruto's surprised, hopeful and grinning expression. A grin that was blinding, but strained, scared.

"Let go," snapped Sasuke pushing Naruto away, not meeting his eyes.

This wasn't happening. He hadn't kissed him.

"**I can assure you, you did.**"

"_I wasn't talking to you, pest._"

"Was that what you wanted me to do to bring you back?" asked Naruto, still on the floor eyeing his friend.

"Was that what your body wanted?" retorted Sasuke, hiding behind the convenient lie, even if he knew none of them bought it.

Not waiting for an answer Sasuke slammed the bathroom door. It was evening already, he needed a shower and some rest. Tomorrow he would go find Ino's father and drag him by the hem of his pants back so that this horrid situation could finally end.

On auto-pilot he shed his clothes, ignoring the tanned, inviting skin... until he noticed a rather big problem. He cursed. Kyuubi snickered. He had a raging hard on. Resigned, he got in the shower and turned it on ice cold, gritting his teeth. To his horror it didn't work.

"**Figures, you've frustrated it so much this one won't go away easily**," pointed out an ecstatic Kyuubi.

"Fuck," sighed Sasuke, letting his head rest on the cold tiles, water pouring on him.

This had to happen now of all times. Shaking a bit he turned the water to a normal temperature. He would do it fast. It was just answering a physical need, nothing else. It didn't mean a thing. Firmly he grabbed the hot flesh between his fingers, hissing, and began to pump it in a hard fast motion.

"Damn body," he growled as it didn't react as expected.

Pale hands wrapping on his as a slightly taller body pressed against him made him jump. He would have whipped around if the arms around him hadn't kept him in place.

"Easy, Sasuke, let me show you how I like it."

Sasuke was going to snap at the moron but a finger tracing the slit of his arousal made him throw his head back, stifling a gasp.

"Sensitive I see, you have been frustrating my body, haven't you?" chuckled Naruto, enjoying how Sasuke was shivering in his arms as he expertly worked his body.

He would have preferred to have the real Sasuke react that way, instead of Sasuke trapped in his body, but he wasn't going to complain. He grinned as the former raven grabbed tightly at his arms, using them to keep his balance, almost breaking the skin with his nails.

His breathing was erratic as he kept his eyes tightly closed, letting Naruto control everything. It was his body after all, he would let him deal with it.

"**Just admit you're enjoying it, Uchiha.**"

Sasuke wisely decided not to comment, or maybe it was the orgasm working its way in his body that stopped him. He groaned, his hips bucking as he was getting closer, wanting release. He didn't react immediately when a hand turned his head and a mouth claimed his. He answered back, taking the lead, suddenly turning in Naruto's arms and rocking against him. The former kept working him and Sasuke was gasping into the kiss.

Groggy, he opened his eyes to slits and met their reflexion in the mirror. Naruto's body had his hands on Sasuke's ass and was moving in rhythm with the slightly taller body. Sasuke's body, his body, was kissing Naruto's jaw line, one hand was wrapped around his arousal, the other was at his nape, offering the neck to the kisses. The sight was disturbing, because he wasn't feeling what his real body did and his real body didn't act at all like he would... same for Naruto's. He wouldn't wear that expression, he would be so passive, so offered... Sasuke narrowed his eyes in sudden anger.

But the body he was currently in connected him back to reality as he felt ecstasy spread through him. He released into the pale hand with a startled scream. For a moment he couldn't do anything but hold onto Naruto, noticing he had come too, the water still running on them washing them off.

"You picked the lock," he growled, harshly pushing Naruto away.

He stepped out and wrapped himself in a towel before methodically drying himself. He tensed as Naruto took him in his arms again. In the mirror he could see his body embracing Naruto's. That wasn't right, those arms shouldn't be so pale, they were supposed to be tanned. He didn't want his body embracing him, he wanted Naruto's. He couldn't process the thought any farther as a hand clamped on his eyes.

"No, don't look," murmured Naruto, feeling how much the sight disturbed his raven.

"How can you react like that? It's your fucking body you're hitting on," growled Sasuke, slapping the hand away.

"Hey, then it's just a bit like masturbation, nothing wrong with that," replied Naruto, shrugging but not attempting to stop Sasuke from getting dressed.

The latter glared at him, clearly conveying he didn't find that funny at all.

"Well of course since you're such a stuck up prick I should have guessed masturbation wasn't your thing... poor body of yours was so frustrated before I took the matter in my hands... literally," chuckled Naruto before a punch connecting to his jaw made him realize he had just betrayed himself.

He was expecting Sasuke to beat the crap out of him but he didn't. Naruto took that time to pick himself up the floor and rub his jaw.

"I'm going to drag Ino's father back by the hem of his pants," growled Sasuke, stomping towards the door.

He couldn't stand the situation anymore. Too much is too much.

"**Pissed he's molesting you and you're not inside to feel it?**" piped in Kyuubi, laughing.

Sasuke clenched his hands. He hated the control Naruto had over him. He hated the fact he was submitting to Naruto so easily, but at the same time he loved that lack of control over things. The feeling that he could completely let go because with Naruto he could rest, lower his barriers... and he craved that. Knowing that was killing him. It was not the right moment, he still had so much to do, Danzo, Madara, the council, they were all alive and profiting while they should be rotting in hell for what they did. He didn't have time for anything else. It was not the moment to relax. He was becoming weak again; staying close to Naruto always warmed his heart when it should stay ice cold to accomplish the mission he lived for.

"You're not allowed to leave!" reminded Naruto, running after his friend, "we don't even know where he his!"

They were out in the open, getting closer to the gate. Naruto was frantic trying to stop the former raven. He too wanted his body back, but for once he knew they had to be patient and wait. They had to stay close. What if the jutsu broke and they weren't near each other? What would happen to their souls?

Suddenly his body tensed completely. He didn't feel any danger, but Sasuke's body was reacting as if there was. In front of him Sasuke froze too and he nearly collided with him. Naruto gasped as a sudden light engulfed them.

-- To be continued --

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: In your Shoes  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm making no money from writing this.  
Summary: When Dobe is Bastard and Bastard is Dobe, chaos is sure to follow. Naru/Sasu.

A big thanks to my Beta!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Important**: I will use "raven" and "blonde" even if they are switched.

This chapter is so late, I should go hide in a cupboard and never show myself again. This is the last chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. It was hard to write (and as usual I'm not pleased with it). Real life is getting too much in the way for my taste... not to mention writer's block.  
I'm sorry if you have to re-read all the previous chapters...

**In ****your Shoes 6**

_Suddenly his body tensed completely. He didn't feel any danger, but Sasuke's body was reacting as if there was. In front of him Sasuke froze too and he nearly collided with him. Naruto gasped as a sudden light engulfed them. _

Naruto yelped as a sudden pain stung his neck. With it came heat –a warmth that spread through him faster that even lust would. He felt himself fall, but mentally, he was quite sure his body hadn't moved at all. Was it over? Were they switching back? He was feeling warm all over as if burning up from a fever, his current body trembling and sweating. It was hard for him to focus and all he could see was a white light. Naruto was happy to get back to his body but at the same time sad, since he might never have the chance to savor Sasuke's body again... even if doing the savoring in his own body would be nicer.

As his eyes started to accustom to the light he could distinguish white clouds of dust surrounding him, scratching his throat, and almost making him cough. He didn't however, his ninja training preventing him to allow the enemy to locate him. Even if they might be switching back, there were also some unfriendly people around. A kunai whistling by his ear confirmed it and he ducked, the warmth seeming to spread inside him even more.

Then everything happened really fast and finally one of his most cherished dreams was coming true. It was a moment of ultimate recognition. He, Uzumaki Naruto, was in front of Sasuke Uchiha protecting him, shielding him, saving him like the hero he was. At last. Slowly he turned to the shaken raven, on his ass, his arm bleeding profusely, eyes narrowed in anger, and smirked with a conceited look in his blue irises. It was his victory, except for the fact that it had been Sasuke in Naruto's body... crap.

"The hell is going on?" screamed Naruto, pissed.

He angrily pulled out a small needle stuck in his neck and understood what was going on. They weren't switching back at all, he had been poisoned. He threw the senbon away.

"Seems like your beloved Konoha decided now was a good time to kill me since there is a crappy moron in control of my body," replied Sasuke glaring at the three Anbu in front of them.

Naruto didn't comment. He was back on his feet in seconds, ready to fight and wishing desperately he could use the Sharingan. Had he been younger he would have reacted to that comment, to the bitterness oozing from Sasuke's voice. Now he was old enough to know better and that it wasn't a good time to joke around, especially since it meant a lot for Sasuke... and if he wanted him to stay he had to prove he was ready to fight all the assholes in the village. He was going to become Hokage and put an end to all of it.

Sasuke was already battling fiercely with their enemies: three very well trained Anbu, if the way Sasuke was struggling against them was any indication. Naruto couldn't help but puff his cheeks, well technically Sasuke's, in anger. Too bad he couldn't see what it looked like on Sasuke's handsome and ever so serious face. The bastard was acting as if Naruto was just a dead weight and he had to protect his body on his own. Naruto was going to prove him wrong. Clapping his hands together he began making signs.

In the meantime, Sasuke was preventing the Anbu from getting too close to his body. Even if Naruto was inside and would protect it, he knew the moron wasn't used to fighting without getting hurt. Proof of it being that he had been poisoned by a kunai. Sasuke's body didn't have a Kyuubi to heal it. He had to hurry up, but he had to admit that he wasn't that used to not being able to use the Sharingan or his usual techniques. Not to mention how good the three pests before him were.

"**Use some clones, kid**," advised the fox ready to shower Sasuke with some chackra.

"Shut it," growled Sasuke, barely evading a direct blow.

"**Let them touch you, then I will heal you and it will give you an opening**," urged the fox, knowing that both Naruto and Sasuke couldn't hold for too long against three trained Anbus while switched.

Having managed to hurt one of his adversaries, Sasuke was considering following the demon's advice when he heard a familiar pop behind him. He couldn't quite place the sound, but he knew he had heard it before for sure. Under his very gaze, his three adversaries glanced above his shoulder and seemed to freeze. Not wasting the chance, Sasuke swiftly knocked the closest one, already injured, unconscious. Then he stabbed the second one with his katana, gave him a nice hit on the nape. A messy but still efficient Rasengan dispatched him by sending him flying against the third one.

"Nice one Naru-" he said, turning to his friend just to completely freeze on the spot, an eyebrow beginning to twitch even before his brain processed what his eyes were seeing: a very beautiful woman, absolutely striking with her dark curly hair brushing her shoulders and her two almond shaped onyx eyes. The darkness of her features only highlighting the fairness of her porcelain skin. She was totally naked, her small firm breasts only complementing the mesmerizing curves of her body.

"**Whoa! He didn't even had to change your face,**" noticed the Kyuubi, whistling at Sasuke's female form.

That famous familiar pop had been none other than the stupidly famous Sexy no Jutsu. Sasuke hissed angrily, his fists curling in anger. His plans of viciously murdering Naruto were dropped as his team landed around him, ready to defend him. Since they weren't needed anymore they sprang into action, Juugo tied up the aggressors while Suigetsu checked on Sasuke and Karin rushed to Naruto, who was injured. She couldn't let Sasuke's body be damaged.

"You worthless brat! You let Sasuke's body be poisoned and injured!" she seethed, rolling up her sleeve so he could bit her and heal himself.

The attack hadn't been missed by Konoha's guardians. Suigetsu tensed, taking a fighting stance as Anbu, Jounins, and Chuunins gathered around them. Karin had pulled out a kunai, not knowing whether they were on their side or not.

It only took one glance for the people of Konoha to decide Sasuke had tried to escape: the three people lying on the ground were Konoha's, Naruto, who they knew was stuck in Sasuke's body, was injured with Karin nearby holding a kunai. Suigetsu and Juugo were in a fighting stance. Sasuke had been a missing nin and was to be watched. It all made sense for them.

With a look of utter horror Naruto watched as the village totally misunderstood the situation and attacked Sasuke. Suigetsu and Juugo acted immediately, protecting their leader. Karin fought against the men trying to prevent her from healing Sasuke's body. They took that for rebellion. Naruto tried to protest, but couldn't as the poison had spread through his entire body, preventing him from speaking loud enough to be heard in all the commotion. He staggered forward trying to reach Sasuke.

Suigetsu, after sending some Konoha ninja flying away, glanced at Sasuke awaiting orders. Seeing as their leader didn't react at all he decided not to fight back and let himself be captured. Juugo followed his lead. They gritted their teeth as an Anbu harshly kicked Sasuke on the back of the knees, making him kneel, enjoying it greatly. But as he was going to seal his chakra the blonde man just collapsed on the ground.

"Sasuke!" screamed Karin, worried sick as she knew Sasuke's real body was dying.

At the same time Naruto collapsed too and was caught by an Anbu before hitting the ground. He checked the fainted man's temperature as he seemed to be freezing and incredibly warm at the same time.

"He's been seriously poisoned," pointed out the Anbu, looking at Karin and adding, "heal him."

"No, don't!" ordered another Anbu, "if they switch back it's better if the Uchiha is weakened. Maybe if his body dies they will switch back and settle everything."

This was the last straw for Juugo, who suddenly sent his restrainers flying. Not only were they totally misunderstanding the situation without even trying to see if they were making a mistake, they were ready to let Sasuke and even Naruto die! He would never let someone endanger Sasuke!

Suigetsu followed his lead, hoping against hope that Juugo wouldn't totally lose it. Without Sasuke to calm him down there was no way to stop him. He covered his teammate's back as the gigantic man freed Karin, unceremoniously sending her to Sasuke's body by simply throwing her. She landed on her ass, wincing but immediately starting to heal her fallen leader. She wouldn't be able to remove all the poison but she could at least prevent him from dying.

In the meantime reinforcements were coming, the whole situation getting messier by the minute. Juugo and Suigetsu were fighting fiercely to prevent anyone from coming near Naruto's and Sasuke's bodies; after all, they didn't know who was who anymore. Besides, they weren't stupid enough not to have noticed that Naruto was someone special to Sasuke. Using Konoha's fallen ninjas as shields, the fight went on without them noticing that the three Anbu who had attacked Sasuke had been freed by their comrades and had long since escaped.

The situation was getting completely out of hand until a low but clear voice rang, cutting through the sound of the battle as surely as a katana would through flesh.

"Enough."

Juugo and Suigetsu froze, heads spinning towards the voice, Sasuke's voice... with an unmistakable tone that could be none other than Sasuke's... not to mention the dark aura surrounding his body. They had switched back.

"Stop! He's not the culprit here!" screamed Naruto, scrambling to his feet.

He blinked as he realized he was back in his own body and then swore as he had to adjust to it again. He had been in Sasuke's body a bit too long for his return to be simple. Using the distraction to their advantage, Konoha's ninjas swooped down on Suigetsu and Juugo. They didn't fight back, following Sasuke's previous order.

With Sasuke's team being docile the mess began to lessen, the Ninjas trusting Naruto's judgment for the moment, especially since they had everyone restrained. Sasuke was barely conscious, leaning heavily on Karin while some Anbu had their swords under his neck.

"He's not a criminal!" protested Naruto, trying to make the ninja release Sasuke and his friends.

They shook their heads, seeming to pity him and his faith in who they all believed to be a traitor. Naruto fisted his hands knowing that he would have to let it go until Tsunade solved the problem. He watched as the Anbu unceremoniously dragged Sasuke with them, not minding his injured and weakened body. As he passed him, Naruto hung his head at the words he received.

"This is the true face of Konoha and this isn't my home."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto wiggled his toes and fingers, feeling strange. Who would have thought that he would have to get used to his own body? He was adjusting to his new height, to his new corpulence and everything else again. Not to mention he had gotten used to Sasuke's body's reactions and had to learn his own once again. Some came easily; some didn't, especially since his body had also learned how Sasuke moved. All in all it was a big mess.

"**I like it better when you can't block me**," piped in Kyuubi, enjoying his freedom.

Naruto growled. Of course Sasuke hadn't known how to prevent Kyuubi from pestering him, and since Naruto wasn't totally in control yet he couldn't do it either. He felt a pang of sympathy for his bastard as he thought of how hellish it must have been for Sasuke to have Kyuubi bothering him all the time.

"**It just reminded him of you and your non-stop talking**," chuckled the demon, enjoying how it pissed Naruto to no end.

Sighing, the blonde decided to leave the training ground. He had had enough. The more he thought about his out of body experience the more he thought it had been kind of useful. He had a better control of fire and lightning now. He had learned new ways of moving and also had understood quite of few of his automatisms. He was curious to see all the other changes that had happened, like how he suddenly wanted to eat tomatoes cooked with sugar and vinegar. A taste he wasn't supposed to know, since he had never actually eaten them, but his body knew it since Sasuke had. Good thing he had watched what Sasuke ate because, otherwise, he would have had no idea what he was craving.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, perplexed as he walked back home. He tensed slightly as he saw the Hokage tower out of the corner of his eye. He had explained to Tsunade what had really happened when Sasuke was captured. He had also taken the opportunity to inform her of Danzo's part in the Uchiha massacre and of how he obviously had men under his command who wanted to kill Sasuke. He had told her everything Sasuke had trusted him with.

That's how he had learned how powerless he truly was. How even as Hokage he wouldn't be able to do as he pleased. Not that that would ever stop him! He would only have to try harder for his dream to come true. He would take it slowly; after all, he knew there were no shortcuts. Step by step he would change things. Set firmly on his goal he strolled into the hospital. He nodded to his friends and some trusted Anbu that were guarding Sasuke's room... as much to prevent people from killing him as to prevent him from escaping. He felt a pang of sorrow as he thought of Kakashi. He would have been there... had he been alive. As he swung the door open, grinning broadly, he was back to his usual self.

Sasuke was sitting on his bed, lost in thought. He had had to recover from serious poisoning for two days in intensive care and now he was stuck in a hospital room that was more a prison than anything else. He knew his teammates were all being kept under guard too. It was unnerving not to know what Konoha had in store for him.

It was in this state of mind that Naruto found him as he loudly entered, greeting the raven with a: "Hello sexy, how are you doing today?"

A vicious punch to the jaw was answer enough.

"Good I see," mumbled Naruto, nursing his sore flesh even as it healed right away.

"You had to get me poisoned, didn't you?" hissed Sasuke, taking his frustration out on Naruto and concentrating on mundane matters to forget about the more important ones that he had no control over.

Naruto blinked a few times. He had let Sasuke's body be poisoned, he was truly sorry about that, but he had already apologized... even if Sasuke had been down with a fever at the time.

"Sorry, I swear it wasn't on purpose! And you messed up my body too, I want to eat tomatoes with sugar and vinegar all the time!" whined Naruto.

Sasuke snorted at that. He had had a hard time finding a way to make the moron's body eat veggies, but he had managed to find some dishes that suited his taste. Of course he had had to find something with tomatoes. Who could live without tomatoes?

"You will have to teach me how to cook those strange meals of yours," whispered Naruto, afraid of what Sasuke's answer would be.

"I'm not staying, Naruto," snapped Sasuke, going back to sitting on his bed, missing Naruto's look of hurt, but knowing perfectly well it was there.

He couldn't let the blonde moron get hopeful. Sasuke was an avenger; he had to accomplish his goal. Naruto should be able to understand that since he also had a dream of becoming Hokage, but the dumbass just didn't get it. Surely because he didn't understand how different their dreams were and of course because he was still obsessed with saving him, which just angered Sasuke. At least Sakura had understood that he wouldn't change. Naruto just wanted to impose his views on him, his idea of what good was. He clung to his dream but wanted Sasuke to drop his.

"Sasuke, it won't make you happy," started Naruto, trying once again to talk his friend out of what he deemed a folly.

Naruto had expected a growl, maybe even a punch so he was totally taken aback when Sasuke simply turned to him, eyeing him. He wasn't smirking. He wasn't being threatening but something in the way he looked at him with those cold merciless eyes made Naruto fidget, scared of what was coming.

"Come with me," deadpanned Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes bulged as his mouth went slack with shock. He hadn't expected that. He stood there flabbergasted and lost. His thoughts were stumbling in his mind. He had never thought of going away with Sasuke. He knew Sakura had... but... he couldn't because it would mean he couldn't become Hokage.

"I... I can't... it would make me a missing nin too. I wouldn't be able to be Hokage," he replied scratching his head, feeling strangely uneasy.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly; his eyes boring into Naruto almost making him take a step back.

"Oh so I'm to give up my dream but not you?" purred Sasuke, the edge of his words stabbing Naruto.

"I... I..."

Naruto was at a loss for words. Suddenly he saw that wanting Sasuke back was indeed asking him to sacrifice his goal while he got to keep his. If he had Sasuke back it would be like the icing on the cake. But... he was in the right, wasn't he?

"Your dream is wrong! Even Kakashi said so! It will only destroy you; it's a selfish dream that will only hurt people and yourself!"

Sasuke smirked as Naruto protected himself with his so called "righteous" ideas. He stood up slowly walking toward the blonde, each step punctuated by a word.

"And who are you to judge? What do you know about what will make me happy? Do you think knowing that the ones that destroyed my life are still alive will satisfy me when I was raised to be an avenger? Do you think I can live in a village that didn't hesitate to betray my clan and kill them all using one of their own members? I can't live knowing they haven't paid for what they did! It is an egotistical dream. I hurt you, Sakura, and Kakashi by following it, but I know it full well while you don't realize how egoistical you are."

"I'm not!" screamed Naruto, "I want to protect people! Including you!"

Sasuke scoffed as he stood in front of Naruto, close, as if imprisoning him so he couldn't flee from a truth he had refused to acknowledge until now.

"Liar. Remember how you phrased your dream? You wanted Konoha to acknowledge you. You never spoke of protecting anyone. You want them to love you. You want to be the hero, to have people respect you, to take _your_ revenge after they all ignored and hated you for so long. That is the truth of your dream. And don't tell me you're not hurting people in the process. You will make things better for some, but they won't all be happy, not to mention all the people who want to be Hokage too and won't be if you are."

Naruto fisted his hands. He couldn't deny that. He had never realized it, but Sasuke was right. He was selfish. Sasuke was too, but he had known it all along. Yet... he couldn't just drop his dream, nor could he stop wanting to have Sasuke with him.

"If you love me, Naruto, let me go," whispered Sasuke in his ear.

The blonde grinned at that. That manipulative bastard thought he had won. Even if he had shaken the core of his beliefs, made him realize a lot of things he hadn't dwelled on until now. He had only won a battle, not the war. If Naruto was anything, it was stubborn. He didn't care if his dream wasn't as pretty as he had wanted to believe, he would do as Sasuke: pursue it, because it was what he believed was the right thing to do, what would make him happy.

He grabbed Sasuke's wrists and slammed him against the wall, not meeting any resistance as he had taken the raven by surprise.

"Never," he assured as he captured Sasuke's lips.

Even after being bitten he didn't pull away. Instead he only deepened the kiss, forcing his way into Sasuke's mouth, his tongue mapping that delicious place. He felt Sasuke struggle and knew if he didn't act fast, they would end up in a fight. He harshly pushed one leg between Sasuke's , pressing and rubbing without mercy. He felt the raven gasp and arch against him. He knew exactly what to do to make Sasuke turn into mush.

Naruto blushed as he remembered all the fun he had had... and even more as he suddenly understood what must have had Sasuke pissed off that morning. If Naruto's body was craving strange food he didn't even know how to cook, then Sasuke's must have been craving... pleasure that Sasuke wasn't used to providing. Naruto licked his lips and yelped as he was kicked in the shin, hard.

"What did you do to my body you damned perverted moron?" growled Sasuke, his voice almost shaky.

Naruto still had him pinned down, but he had stopped moving. A blessing since Sasuke had been totally stripped off his strength by the blonde's actions. That asshole had totally perverted his body, making him react to those touches. Sasuke growled. He knew that even if the blonde infuriated him, he loved him too. Proof of it was that he hadn't been as angry as he should have been when he realized that Naruto had totally taken advantage of his body. It had been making him hard just thinking of what the moron had done to it.

"I just taught it how to have fun," grinned Naruto, happy to have won.

But he had underestimated Sasuke. He had moved back his leg just a bit, since his shin hurt. Sasuke took that opportunity to drop to the floor. Naruto still holding his wrists was taken aback and didn't let go. His body followed the movement, bending down, his head connected with the wall with a loud thud. He finally let go of his grip and Sasuke escaped from him. He winced as he was slammed against the wall by a kick to his back.

"Bastard," he growled turning to face his friend, his eyes reddish with anger, the whisker scars on his cheeks getting deeper.

If Naruto missed the shiver of desire that cursed through Sasuke at the sight, Kyuubi didn't. He had been close enough to the Uchiha to know he loved power games. And he knew his vessel enough to know that the dummy needed a little push to pounce on the willing Sasuke because Naruto didn't get that making love wasn't always fluffy, that it could be harsh to release pent up emotions.

"**Fight him. He needs to be tamed not soothed.**"

Naruto mentally huffed. That complicated Bastard. Fine. He mentally thanked Tsunade for giving him a scroll that would sound proof the room. She had wanted him to be able to speak to Sasuke without being overheard. He was going to use it to fight and fuck Sasuke without being heard outside. Without wasting time, he opened the scroll and threw it at the door. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"This way we won't be disturbed, bastard," explained Naruto, launching on his rival.

Knowing they would be interrupted if they used chakra or broke down a wall, it was a silent agreement that they would keep it to normal strength. Naruto was amazed at how he took less blows than usual. He had gotten used to trying to avoid getting hurt since it was painful and healed so damned slowly when Kyuubi wasn't there. Sasuke had improved too, not relying on the Sharingan, he had developed his other skills even more.

Fists met fists, kicks met kicks. Blood and sweat mixed intimately as they fought out their differences, their anger, and heir pent up emotions. Soon they were panting and grunting in excerption. That was their own high. The dynamic of the fight changed with their moods. At first anger and frustration made them hit and snarl. Then as it went on, as they enjoyed the silent communication, the rivalry between them, and discovered how the other had improved, how they had learned more about each other by switching, the fight turned to teasing. Smirks and grins where exchanged, a poking replaced a punch, a caress instead of a hit, a kiss instead of a deadly strike. They bantered in actions just as in words, their eyes glimmering. This was their courtship.

As Naruto saw an opening at Sasuke's neck he ghosted his lips over the sensitive skin, only to have a hand clamp on his mouth, pushing him away. It had been a trap. He staggered backwards and caught Sasuke's right leg in the process. They both stumbled on the bed, fighting and twisting even as they fell. Finally it was Sasuke who ended up sprawled on the white sheets with Naruto's heavy weight on top of him. Burning gazes crossed as both felt the hardness the other one sported.

Sasuke punched, Naruto dipped his head in Sasuke's neck, and nipped. Sasuke kicked, Naruto pushed their pelvises together. Sasuke pulled on Naruto's hair, Naruto pulled on Sasuke's pants. One was struggling, the other savoring.

"I'm not staying," groaned Sasuke as his body arched under Naruto's touch.

"I know," replied the blonde, enjoying how Sasuke trembled in his arms, even if the bastard tried to suppress it.

It had been Sasuke's warning, his way of telling Naruto that it would be his own fault if he ended up deeply hurt. Naruto had acknowledged it and decided to take the risk.

Sasuke shoved Naruto off of him only to catch him by his shirt, dragging him down to clash their lips. The blonde snatched away the hand fisted on his chest and holding the wrist, pinned it to the bed. Sasuke hissed into the kiss, giving a nip to Naruto's invading tongue. Clutching a patch of blonde locks with his free hand he wrenched Naruto away, only to have him bit the juncture of his neck in retaliation. The mixed gasp of surprise and pleasure that escaped Sasuke gave Naruto the opportunity to capture the other perfect and dangerous hand.

With Sasuke pinned underneath him Naruto was suddenly at a loss. All he could do was buck against the raven's parted legs. This was horribly frustrating. Sasuke snorted, smirking in a way that made one want to wipe it off his handsome face. Naruto growled deeply, the closeness of their bodies made the sound reverberate through Sasuke's body. Naruto bit his lips at how Sasuke tilted his head back, mouth open to release a hot breath.

He had no choice. He let go of one hand, only to get punched. He narrowed his eyes and then grinned as he noticed something that would help him. He had to struggle however, as Sasuke hoisted up his T-shirt to block his arms and make Naruto release him. Naruto managed to sneak his free hand out, grunting as he had to push Sasuke down with all his weight to not let go of the slender wrist he still had pinned to the bed. Clumsy but effective fingers then set to undoing Sasuke's purple belt, Naruto fully intent on using it to tie up his bastard.

The latter had caught on to the plan and twisted the T-shirt in his hold forcing Naruto's head down. He had now trapped one of the moron's arms and his head. Using his feet he pushed at the shoulder. Naruto had to let go before his shoulder got dislocated. Knowing that, the blonde fluidly pulled his head out of his T-shirt, letting go of his hold on Sasuke as he escaped the danger. He left his shirt behind but was able to take the purple rope with him.

He took this opportunity to catch Sasuke's leg by the knee, bending him forward. Sasuke tried to trip Naruto with his other leg, using his arms as leverage to topple him over. But Naruto used this opportunity to throw the belt above Sasuke's head and pulled, sweeping his hands from under him. With a speed born from desperation he managed to loop the purple rope around the two wrists, binding them. A few knots and many kicks later, Naruto had Sasuke right where he wanted him with his arms bound to the bed and behind him.

Naruto didn't lose time; he snatched Sasuke's pants off, along with his underwear and shoes, the white kimono just fanned around the slender body. His mouth watered, especially as he had proof that Sasuke was enjoying it too. A kick to the stomach reminded him that he didn't have time to contemplate him. Besides he had already scrutinized that body as much as he could. He wished he could savor touching that soft skin that felt so different under his fingers. He wanted to relish in Sasuke's taste that he had only known through Sasuke's own mouth. He simply wanted to discover that body with his own.

As things were he couldn't. Searching the room for something to lube Sasuke with, he kicked his shoes off, pants soon following along with his boxers. Naruto started to mumble and curse as he couldn't find anything that could help; that is until a bottle of lube was dangled in front of his face. He gasped and turned only to find Sasuke hovering over him, free, smirking and totally naked, the white kimono gone. He blinked owlishly at the bastard.

"Ninjas can untie ropes. Remember that, dead last," whispered Sasuke huskily.

Naruto growled as he remembered the first time Sasuke had thrown those exact same words at him, the time when he had gone for Sakura after binding Sasuke. He tried to snatch the lube that was taunting him only to have it put just out of his reach. That damned bastard! He immediately went after the chuckling dark haired beauty and their game started anew. They groped, kissed, nipped, did anything to divert the other's attention as they wrestled for the lube. Finally Naruto managed to gain the upper hand by straddling Sasuke on the bed, a few seductive movements of Sasuke's eyebrows later Naruto shrieked as he felt a finger poke at his entrance. That little...

His dominant side kicked in as anger at having been played by the bastard made his eyes turn reddish again. This time he didn't miss the shiver of excitement that coursed through Sasuke, nor the lust in those endless black eyes, a black hole where he had gotten lost long ago. He harshly grabbed the offending hand and in one movement left his position and turned Sasuke over, bending his arm behind him. He sat back down, pinning the bastard under him, hearing him hiss in protest. Grinning he stole the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers and precious part.

He didn't hesitate as he plunged two lubed fingers in Sasuke's entrance. He had been preparing Sasuke's body for this day so he knew perfectly what it would take. Sasuke muffled a startled cry of pleasure, his free hand curling on the sheets. Naruto licked his lips. He also knew all of the bastard's sensitive spots, knew exactly what his body craved. Soon Sasuke was quivering, sweat covering his body as stifled moans escaped him.

"Stay relaxed," ordered Naruto as he pulled his fingers out, and let the tip of his manhood brush against Sasuke's entrance.

A burst of desire, of power, shot through him as he saw Sasuke comply. In one smooth movement of his hips he had sheathed himself deep inside Sasuke.

"Ahhhnnnn!" screamed the latter as he arched, his hand fisting the sheets, almost tearing them.

Sasuke had turned his head, letting Naruto see his profile. The blonde purred, the hand not holding Sasuke's wrist scratching his hips at the sight. The raven had his lips parted, puffs of labored breaths escaping them. He was slightly flushed from heat and arousal, his hair was tussled, messily scattering on his face. So erotic, especially when he knew just how dangerous and deadly Sasuke was.

Naruto started moving in slow languid thrusts as Sasuke glared at him. Heh, the bastard was still topping from the bottom. Delicious moans, barely muffled now, sang at Naruto's ears as he moved in and out, rocking his hips faster and faster as the moans got louder. Finally he couldn't control himself anymore. He snaked a hand behind one of Sasuke's knees and pushed, forcing it to bend, lifting his hips and pushing him down. Sasuke snarled as he understood Naruto's intentions. The blonde growled, twisting Sasuke's arm behind his back a bit more before leaning on him and nibbling at his nape.

Finally after a bit of struggle, Sasuke ended up kneeling on the bed, his face still pressed against the mattress, one arm twisted behind his back, the other one bent as he tried to straighten up and Naruto still buried deep inside of him. The latter had a hand firmly clamped on the pale hip making sure the bastard was under control. He could just see how it turned him on, to be tamed like that.

"Mine," he growled possessively.

Naruto pulled out just to slam back in, Sasuke biting the mattress to stifle a scream of bliss. Pissed at that, Naruto fucked him into the soft but unyielding material, unyielding like a certain bastard. Naruto couldn't stand not to hear the dark haired man's sounds of pleasure.

Harshly Naruto grabbed Sasuke's free arm and pulled him backwards, forcing Sasuke's torso to lift from the bed in an arch. The raven's head hung as his breathing became more labored, Naruto's member filling him to the core.

Spreading his legs to find a better position, Naruto began to pound into Sasuke again, using his captured arms to make the raven move in time with him, meeting his thrusts. Pants and moans suddenly turned into full out screams of ecstasy.

"Ahh fuck Ahhhh!"

Naruto increased his rhythm, riding Sasuke roughly. After a moment of this intense love making, he released Sasuke's arm. He collapsed on the bed, writhing in pleasure, his hips eagerly meeting Naruto's movements. The latter leaned on his raven, biting and licking his nape, a hand gliding to his nipples, teasing them as he fucked him hard and deep. Then he moved down to the hardness between Sasuke's legs. The simple touch was all it took for Sasuke to scream and release himself, Naruto following suit as the tight walls around him contracted.

Naruto kept moving, riding his orgasm even as Sasuke went boneless in his hold, on the verge of passing out from bliss. It was such an erotic sight. Ever considerate, Naruto moved Sasuke so he wouldn't lie on his own semen. Pulling out of his spent lover, the blonde couldn't help but grin at Sasuke's incoherent grunt at the loss.

All he wanted was to join him on the bed, try to coax him to cuddle, but he knew better. He had to clean their mess. He watched Sasuke from the corner of his eye as he cleaned himself and dressed. The raven was sprawled on his bed, so gorgeous and desirable, his dark eyes following Naruto's every move with their cold but at the same time fiery indifference.

"How about staying now?" gloated Naruto, teasing.

Sasuke snorted, getting up, and making himself presentable.

"Dream on."

"If I manage to convince the old hag to make your hunt for Madara an Anbu mission, while her and I try to deal with Danzo, all the while making him and the council think we are using you as a tool, would you consider living in Konoha?" proposed Naruto, he had already discussed it with Tsunade. It had been her idea in fact.

"Why not," replied Sasuke, smirking.

That was as much as a yes Naruto would ever have and it was all he wanted. He draped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and licked his ear.

"We will have tons of fun," he whispered, his voice full of promises.

- End -

Finally! OMG I thought I would never finish it LOL! I had some other ideas about the switching changes but I just didn't have the strength to do it.

Hope you liked it!

Please review!


End file.
